


Heart of Fear

by youngbloodthekilljoy



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Dean is the wise bartender, Drinking, Kevin is an unspecified dark creature, M/M, Misunderstandings, fairy Sami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodthekilljoy/pseuds/youngbloodthekilljoy
Summary: Kevin has walked out on Sami and goes to drown his sorrows in bar that is home to only the darkest of monsters and creatures. What lengths will his little ray of sunshine go to in order to get Kevin back? And why did Kevin feel the need to leave anyway?





	Heart of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> So, I imagined the setting to kinda be a smokey bar from an old 40s noir detective film. Not really sure if that's how it came off though..
> 
> I'm doing my best to post a little AU story everyday for 13 days for Halloween. They are all totally unrelated so don't feel obligated to read them all if you don't want to. Let me know what you think of this one though!

Kevin takes a deep, heavy breath as he steps into the hazy bar and out of the slowly worsening rain and fading yellow lamplight. He snaps his coat around his shoulders a few times to try and knock some of the dampness off before deciding to just discard it entirely on the back of his barstool as his takes a seat at the end furthest from most of the other late-night patrons.

After running his hands through his damp hair, he reaches for the lighter he keeps tucked away in his coat pocket. He flicks it once and watches as the little flame flickers back and forth. He waves his other fingers and watches as the flame begins to dance in front of his eyes. He enjoys the pull and tug of trying to control the fire. It always manages to pull him out of his thoughts, escape his own head. And that is exactly what he needs right now. That and a stiff drink.

“Owens.” A whiskey neat is plunked down on the bar in front of him. Deft hands snag the lighter from Kevin’s cool fingers and use it to light a small tea candle. The new flame is slid between his now empty hands and the lighter is laid on the polished wood. “Use that instead. Less chance of accidents. And the big dog would kill me if he found out that I let another fire start in his bar.”

“ _Another_?” Kevin questions, finally looking up at the scruffy bartender. It’s been a while since he’d last seen Dean. He wouldn’t exactly say they were friends, but that had a mutual respect for each other and also had similar senses of humor.

The dirty blond shrugs and leans against the bar. “I haven’t seen you around in a while. Thought maybe you’d finally given up the ghost.”

He snorted. “Not likely. I’m too stubborn.” Kevin looks down to prod at the flame with his powers. “No, I met someone.” The thought of Sami’s smiling face flickers through his mind and he reaches for the whiskey, draining it all in one go.

Dean hums. “Not going so well, huh?”

Kevin exhales roughly. “We just ended things.”

The bartender just reaches for the bottle of whiskey and refills the tumbler. Dean looks back up the bar and doesn’t see any other pressing customers, so he set the bottle down and leans back onto the bar. “She not like your drinking?”

The sullen man has to laugh at that. “Nah, he just liked to drink with me.”

“Then why haven’t I seen the two of you around?” Dean glances up at something over Kevin’s shoulder, back towards the door and his eyebrows raise.

The other man doesn’t notice, content to swirl the liquor in his glass before taking a sip. “He wouldn’t exactly fit in around here.”

“’S he a fairy?” The bartender asks bluntly, eyes not leaving the slight commotion at the entrance.

“ _Fae_.” Kevin corrects on instinct before shaking his head. “Yeah, why?”

“Because one just walked in…” Dean motions to the red head that just walked in and Kevin swings around, eyes wide.

Sami. Sweet precious Sami. He just walked into a seedy bar on the dark side of town. His hands are nervously drumming as he looks around, doing his best to ignore the leers and judgmental looks he’s getting. Half the creatures in here would eat Sami alive if they could only get the chance, even though it’s illegal. His face lights up when he spots Kevin and he rushes up to him.

“Kevin! I’ve been looking everywhere for you…” Sami wraps himself around him as best he can.

“Sami?” Kevin’s voice is harsher than he intends, but he’s just so surprised that he’s here, soaking wet, and has been looking for him. He walked out of Sami’s apartment, out of his life, hours ago. How long has he been running around on this side of town looking for him? And why? Why go to the trouble after what happened?

The harsh word has Sami quickly pulling back, chewing on his bottom lip as he takes a few steps away. “Sorry…”

“What are you doing here?” Kevin asks, voice a little softer.

“I had to find you. I need to talk to you. To apologize and explain.” Sami hesitantly steps closer and looks up with wide, pleading eyes. “Please, Kev…” He’s trembling, and Kevin isn’t sure if it’s from the nerves, the location, or the fact that he’s soaked to the bone.

“Why?” He scoffs, sipping his drink. “You made it very clear that you didn’t want someone like me in your life.”

“Kevin no…” The fae lets out a frustrated noise before taking the tumbler from the other man and gulping the rest down, dropping the glass back on the bar with a resounding clack.

Dean’s eyes widen, though the other two don’t notice that he hasn’t even moved from his spot where he was leaning against the bar to talk to Kevin.

Sami seems to have gained some confidence from the liquor and he takes the final step back into Kevin’s personal space before speaking again. “That’s not what I meant. I never wanted to end things. I was trying to explain how I felt. How I hate that when you leave to go do you ‘job’, I never know if you’re going to come back. I never know if the moment I have with you will be the last one…” Sami pauses for a moment before pushing forward. “I was going to ask you to move in with me so that I wouldn’t ever miss another moment I could have with you. But if that’s not what you want… I can go…”

The bartender clears his throat. “Not to butt in…” Kevin looks over, still in shock over Sami’s confession. “But I would try to keep this one, Owens. Trust me, I’ve got a sparkler waiting at home for me right now and our marriage has been the best decision of my life. Fae don’t take a liking to our kind too often, but they are definitely worth the effort. The relationship isn’t easy, but the best things in life never are.” Dean simply grins, takes the empty glass and moves down the bar to tend to other customers. He turns back to say one more thing. “And not to be a pain, but if you could hurry and make your decision, that’d be great. I‘m not really in the mood to break up a bar fight tonight.” He winks at couple.

Kevin turns back to the fae. His beautiful ray of sunshine. He tries to gather up words to speak, but he can’t seem to think straight yet. Sami never intended to break up with him. He wanted _more._ Kevin had just gotten insulted and assumed…

As the silence stretches on, Sami’s expression slowly falls, feeling rejected. “I’m sorry. I should um… I should go.”

“Wait! Sami-” Kevin reaches out and takes his hand, hot against his own chilled flesh. “I’m an idiot.” Sami opens his mouth to protest the self-deprecating comment, but Kevin quickly continues. “No Sami. Listen. I am an idiot. I made a huge mistake walking out like I did. I’ve been miserable ever since and I don’t want to live another moment without you. You don’t need to apologize here. I do.” He licks suddenly dry lips before continuing, stepping right up against Sami. “I am so sorry, Sami. And if… If your offer still stands… how about we go home? And figure out how to move my stuff tomorrow?”

The ginger smiles from ear to ear with water eyes before diving in for a tight hug and a searing kiss. “Yes please, Kevin! Let’s go home. To _our_ home.” Sami twines their hands together and lets his lover grab his jacket and lighter before blowing out the candle and leading the way back out onto the street.

**Author's Note:**

> tomorrow is Drew/Dean


End file.
